


Signs of the Void

by hazardousgrace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad Poetry, Fan Theory Piece, I'm Bad At Tagging, Parent W. D. Gaster, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Science Experiments, Scientist W. D. Gaster, W.D Gaster Theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazardousgrace/pseuds/hazardousgrace
Summary: He was the Royal Scientist. His one task? Free Monsterkind by any means necessary. His plan? Lure willing souls into the core to be studied and tested. His results? To Be Determined... Or Maybe Not...





	Signs of the Void

**Author's Note:**

> This is a working fan theory with one of my best friends on how humans- children especially- were lured into Mt. Ebott and how W.D. Gaster fit into everything.

_ Deep in the forest and up a steep hill, _

_ Lies a Mount unknown to any Jack or Jill. _

_ Rise to the top of its peak _

_ And you may hear it speak _

 

_ Of a mound that rises grassy and green, _

_ Making for a rather odd scene. _

_ Around the side facing the East, _

_ Approach and let your eyes feast. _

 

_ For there’s a rusted red door, _

_ But whatever is it for? _

_ Perhaps it’s all just dream… _

_ But when are things as they seem? _

 

_ Do you dare open the gate _

_ That was once forged by fate? _

_ It’s time to fall down, Alice. _

_ But where is your palace? _

 

_ Find out the secrets of the door _

_ As you travel deep within the core… _

 

He is satisfied with his teaser. The first chapter is complete. He plants the seeds in seven homes. Now to wait to see what they sow. Will they really be lured away by a video game? Did he choose all the right souls to come and play? He supposes that only time will tell. Entering the chamber with the seven seeds in hand, he focuses on his desire to complete his delivery. 

 

The children have no idea of what they’ve begun. The parents know not of what fate they’ve given their offspring. If only they hadn’t picnicked on that most magical mountain. Perhaps then, their fates wouldn’t have been altered. Maybe then the phantom would never have come.


End file.
